How Puck deals with an unborn baby
by ImBritishNotPosh
Summary: Noah: *to Rachel's stomach* my dad wasn't around much, but I'll try to be the best dad ever. When you grow…   Rachel: Noah? What are you doing?   Noah: Doctor said baby's get ear's now


**Title:** Daddy Puckerman

**Category:** Family/Romance

**Words:**

**Short one shot**

**Based on the prompt **

Noah: *to Rachel's stomach* my dad wasn't around much, but I'll try to be the best dad ever. When you grow…

Rachel: Noah? What are you doing?

Noah: Doctor said baby's get ear's now

By Keydav

**Complete.**

It was night-time at the Puckerman household and everybody was asleep, well except for the newly Mohawkless young man Noah Puckerman.

Don't call him a pussy -cause he'll toss you into a bin just like he used to do back in high school- but he actually though this could be beneficial, Jesus she's even got him using words like that.

The she he's on about is Rachel Puckerman, that's right Puckerman they started dating again in senior year after Finn (the twat) broke her heart for the last time. They realised not long after 'Finchel' broke up that they had feelings for each other, and not the normal I like you I wanna fuck you feelings, the I wanna spend my life with you and maybe fuck you to.

He took her out for a date to the theatre where Wicked was playing, total Bull… ok that's a lie it was quiet good but if you tell anyone he'll beat your arses to a pulp. After it finished he took her home and stealed a make out session –he may love her but he's still the Puckerone- in his truck. Soon after they got together and it went on from there.

Its five years later now and on her finger held a simple but beautiful gold plated wedding band and in her belly a baby grew.

So that's why Puck's awake he wants to have a little man to man conversation without sounding like a total girl.

He crept out of bed carefully, -but not before kissing his Wife's forehead- and moves down slowly to where Rachel's belly lay big and rounded.

He cleared he throat gently and said.

"Err… Hey dude, it's Pu… dad or daddy whichever one you wanna call meh, I just wanted to have a man to man well man to baby chat with ya." He looked around nervously, his words suddenly gone from his head; making sure Rachel hasn't work up.

"So, ino your probably all confused in there and don't really no what's goin' on but you'll be out soon kid, are you asleep cause if you are I really think this would be pointless for me to talk to you. Or do you not sleep, cause that's cool to." The baby kicked under his arm making Puck look up once again to make sure Rachel hadn't work up, she hadn't.

"Cool, so I was reading these baby book's ya ma made me read and it said you can talk to ya baby to bond with him if you want, so I thought I'd try." He trailed of not really knowing what to say; what could you say to a baby that's not even born. A baby that doesn't know how to talk.

"So how about me telling you about my life, well in high school I was a bast- not nice especially to your ma. I used to throw slushy's at her every day which wrecked all her shirts, I've said sorry quite a lot and she said forgave me _all_ the time. I mean I made her life hell and she can forgive me, who does that.

I got this chick pregnant and she never let me help with her, she was called Beth we gave her up for adoption. I'll never do that do you ya know; she never even gave me a choice either. I didn't like her she was a bi- nasty. Ive gotta stop swearing, your ma will have my head. I love your ma, I love you to like don't worry but I know you'll love her same as me; probably already do."

He rubbed Rachel's belly in soothing circles while talking, receiving kicks every now and then. He looks up whenever he kicks to see if Rachel has woke, she hasn't though which is helping him keep his ball's intact even though he'll begrudgingly admit she already has his ball's .

"We've been thinking about names I want Dov it's badass and mean's bear, ya ma doesn't that name though know if she wants that name yet think's you'll end up like me. Ya gonna anyway like, she knows that; she just doesn't wanna admit it. She doesn't know what she wants to call you yet; she said she wants to wait to see what you look like get a feeling. Ya know my dad wasn't around much, but ill try to be the best dad ever. When you grow-"

"Noah? What are you doing?" He looked up into the gorgeous face of Rachel Puckerman, staring down at him in confusion. He shrugged.

"Doctor said baby's got ear's now."

"So you're talking to him?" She asked smiling

"Well, yeah." He replied sheepishly

"You know Noah you shouldn't swear in front of your un-born baby."

This got his attention

"You heard that." She nodded

"Every word, you know you could talk to him when im awake you are his dad."

He smirked "What, and hand even more of my ball's to you, nar."

"Noah baby."

**Hope you liked that, it was only meant to be short. **

**I have three more fics on my profile about Puckleberry 2 one-shots and one completed 16 chaptered fic.**

**Review….x**


End file.
